Darkness of the Heart, Light of the Soul
by ReignArisoko
Summary: Zoey is alone, the others gone, left to the harshness of the apocalyptic wastelands, will a person who knows her pain be able to piece her back together.
1. Ch 1 The War Hero

____

A/N This is my first written fan-fiction ever so plz hold back the flames when reviewing, although constructive criticism always appreciative,

(this is a Witch X Zoey so this is a Yuri story, that means Girl/Girl) not something you like don't read.

It gets a bit Fluffy near the end sorry I just like it that way. Rated M just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I don't own **anything **just the thoughts behind the story, although if I did (gets shify eyed) Khahahaha...(clears throat)ah dreams

well on to the story.

* * *

____

(Chapter 1 The War Hero)

My name is Zoey, I was a typical Collage student before the infection, now I am one of the "lucky" few who are immune to the infection. I have for the past 4 weeks traveled with 3 other people Bill, Louis, and Francis, but now I am alone so utterly alone. Let me tell you my story of death, depression, loneliness, and eventually being saved by one of my tormentors.

Bill the 50 year old war vet, Bill always was the one who held the group together when the situation seemed to get the worst it possibly could. He would make sure that everyone got out of a situation alive before himself. Concerned that the next place that we stayed in, be it a safe house or a abandoned apartments complex, would be our next potential death trap. and would take it upon himself to check the surrounding area assuring us, and himself that it would last for the night.

Unfortunately it was on one of these nights that Bill would eventually meet his end, and start the downfall of the rest of the group.

Bill decided that for the next few days we would stay in the High School two miles south of our original location. By the time we got there it was about mid-night, the moon an unnaturally dark wine red that casts deep shadows into the contours of the school, giving it a perverse appearance in comparison to the limelight of the pavement. Whatever the initial idea of the school being safe was, cast into doubt after the low moans of the infected rose from the side street. Bill wanted everyone to immediately enter the school and find a room that could be barricaded.

Bill acting as he always would began to check the perimeter of the outlying areas of the school area, it was unfortunate for him that a tank decided that it would take refuge in the courtyard of the school. Bill the war hero met his end when he woke the tank. The tank was quick to become annoyed with the old mans flashlight being streamed into his eyes decided to get rid of it and go back to sleep, he started roaring at Bill and began to chase the already fleeing man.

Bursting into the school doors our only warning of the tank was the reverberating noise of the schools walls being smashed in, Bill's yelling the dreaded "TANK!", Francis the first to act grabbed two Molotov's ran door and ran towards the sound of chaos, Louis and I acted quickly after Louis with his Carbine and me with a Automatic Shotgun. We found Francis on a ledge overlooking the front gate throwing his last Molotov, the sight of the remnants of the last one still burning a desk that gave Bill his only cover, the second hitting the tank dead on and giving Bill time to shoot and run for the staircase, Louis began unloading clips into the behemoth while I ran over to Bill to assist in healing any wounds he acquired. Bill had a nasty cut along his arm from breaking through the glass door getting in, and the beginnings of multiple bruises from parts of the concrete wall that hit him. I wasn't able to do much before the tank decided he had enough and launched the flaming desk straight over the ledge at Francis, and Louis causing both to barrel out of the way and ending their covering fire.

Tank enraged beyond belief took to charging up the staircase, both Francis, and Louis still recovering, and me in the middle of bandaging up Bill's arm, left all of us extremely exposed to the tank. Bill being the only one able to fight, and move took his unquestionably last look at us, and took off back down the staircase. while unloading rounds into tank he jumped the railing, and took off at a dead sprint out the door. Being the first and continued annoyance the tank ran off after him, stunned I was only able to watch until the tank went in pursuit, then quickly began to trail behind entirely forgetting my gun. Louis, and Francis still trying to get their bearings lagged behind just a moment after my leaving.

The next couple of moments will forever be burned into my brain.

I found the tank first dead I couldn't believe it at first, Bill actually did it and then with a cold chill I saw a hand sticking out from underneath the beast, it was Bill. My body went numb quickly attempting to pry the seven hundred pound creature proved futile, it wasn't until Francis, and Louis came did we eventually remove it only to find what was left of Bill. Face compressed like he had his face shoved into a window, brain matter pouring out the ears, one eye ruptured leaving a white pus and blood pouring out the socket. His arm Twisted at an impossible angle half torn form the shoulder. This was Bill our hero and the man who single handily kept our group alive by sacrificing himself.

________

______

_To the warrior left in battle_

Wander no farther

_For this is your grave_

_This is your home_

________

* * *

Well I've done it I written, and posted my first ever story YEAH WHOO! (does victory dance) IM DONE BABY!

(gets smacked by rock followed by off stage person wispering into ear) What do you mean I have more to write...Crap well here we go.

R&R Peace


	2. Ch 2 The every day Man

**First and foremost I would like to acknowledge two very special people (**At least to me they are**)**

**Normorn: You are the very first reviewer I have ever received, and when I came home from school and saw your post you absolutely brought my day from crap to amazing thank you so much for reading and reviewing my first chapter.**

**RogalDorn: You good sir made me sit for about 5 minutes and read and re-read your review and was impressed, pleased, and saddened that I couldn't comply with your critique, in that I didn't know how to do it for this chapter (**Having written about 3/4 of it before reading your review**) Although I will strive with the help of a couple of my Friends to use your advice in chapter 3 I promise.**

Once again Thank you both so much I was like a little kid at a candy shop after reading them both, and made me stay up to write the rest of this chapter up and edit then post it. So once Thank you both So much I hope I can keep the writing to your level of expectations.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything T_T my dream to own L4D Games and make a "Better" witch won't happen. Well onto the story

* * *

Louis a 28 year old assistant manager, wasn't very brave nor always reliable. Although during the course of our ordeal he stayed with us, through thick and thin. Following the death of Bill, the group was quickly thrown into a state of disarray.

Two days have past since the "Incident" and Louis was the first to voice concerns over the new group dynamics, That being that the "Idiot" (Francis) has decided that it is in our best interest to listen to him. While I've never voiced any similar concerns, I to was quickly growing tired of the constant, and unnecessarily dangerous way we traveled form location to location. It was on one of these particular moves that Louis showed his true colors.

It was noon, we were traveling through a supermarket parking lot. The sun's light adding to the growing tensions of the three remaining survivors. It was blisteringly hot, the heat waves throwing off our masquerade of calm, and showing the strains of loss and anger. Francis never one to be shy, continued to complain about everything, much to Louis' and my dismay. At the breaking point he snapped, pulling his carbine around he shoved it into the junction between neck and shoulders. Francis stunned silent, ghastly white, his eyes wild, sweating profusely. All I could do was watch once again, scenes of Bill flashing before me. "I'm sick and tired of this bullshit you small pricked asshole!" He shouted, "I'm not going to stay here and take part of this retards attempts of regaining the control he never had!".

Never taking the gunpoint away from him, Louis starts to back away toward the end of the parking lot. "Please Louis don't do this we can work something out" I cried in desperation. "Shut up I don't need you or him you'll both just end up getting me kil~..Ah shit!". While backing up he missed the infected that was inside of the SUV that was parked about 20 feet from us. It grabbed his arm, and in the process he dropped the carbine due to the scare. I attempted to rush over and help but was stopped by an arm. Attempting to wrestle out of the arms of what I thought was going to be my death, it turned out to be Francis, who would rather have us leave Louis to his death. While I fought to get free, Louis was fortunately able to get away. In my anger I slapped Francis away from me, looking down I saw the only thing of Louis' he left behind was his gun. Tears filled my eyes knowing without a shadow of a doubt that he wouldn't be coming back,and he didn't have much of a chance at surviving out on his own. With a weary mind I turned, facing my last connection to my "family". Staring death at me with a bright red mark beginning to form. Oh how different life could have been, with a true family and the ability to live happily, instead I survive day to day with regret and an ever degrading sanity.

_Say good bye to the assistant manager_

_For he is a coward_

_Haunted by his fear_

_hunted to be feasted on_

_say good bye_

* * *

I'm sorry for the wait I had some school and work related things to work out, and was unable to work on this until today For GIVE MEE

well R&R please


End file.
